Hurt
by sparkylove14
Summary: A one-shot high school AU about about Feferi and her relationship with Eridan and Sollux. TW: Violence, sexual references, and language.


Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are currently crying silently and hiding behind a pillar at Skaia mall. If anyone had told you about what just happened yesterday, you would have laughed at that crazy idea. But this is no laughing matter. Your mind drifts to the beginning of yesterday…

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you have everything you could ever want in life. A happy attitude, you could say you're beautiful, a best friend, and a loving boyfriend. You are currently walking into your homeroom class, smiling at everyone you pass and sit next to your best friend Sollux Captor.

"Good morning Sollux!" you beam at him. He looks up from his math homework, smiling.

"Oh, hey FF." He pushes up his thick glasses.

Sollux has been a good friend since freshman year, after he tutored you in Algebra. Ever since then, you two have been great chums, going out to eat after school together every day at Skaia mall, studying civics together and volunteering at the zoo every weekend. You love Sollux like a brother and you would never break a study date with him.

"So where do you wanna go today?" He ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Mmm… I'm thinking sushi!"

"Like raw fish?"

"Yeah! It's so good! You never tried it?"

"FF, sushi sounds expensive…" he lisped, "you know I'm kinda poor…"

"Well yeah, silly, cause you spend all of you pay check on video games!" you tease. "But common! It'll be my treat!" you offer.

He sticks his tongue out, teasing you back, "Fine, but tomorrow's on me!"

You passed notes the rest of the hour.

It was after school and you were packing your bag with Chemistry homework when two hands cover your eyes.

"Guess whooooo!" A sing-song voice sounded behind you.

"Oh, hey Eridan!" you giggled as you turned around and kissed him.

Eridan was your boyfriend on 6 months. You were both childhood friends till about fourth grade when he transferred to a private school so he wouldn't get bullied anymore. He returned last year and you rekindled your friendship. About the end of junior year, he asked you to prom and you two decided to start dating. You have never been happier.

"So, you wanna hang out after school?" he beamed, green eyes all aglow.

"Eridan, you know I always eat out with Sollux after school."

He sighed, "Aw common, Fef. Can't you break one lousy study date?"

"I've never missed one though, not even when I get sick!"

"Fine." He grumbled, "I still don't know why you hang around that guy."

"He's my friend." You frowned.

"So? He's always makin fun of me." he sneers.

"Oh hush, he's just teasing."

"Yeah, whatever." He crosses his arms and frowns a bit. When suddenly an arm is put around him by his older brother.

"Hey, you bein' a whiney bitch again?" he snickered.

"Fuck off, Cro."

"Ouch! That hurt, bro. What's wrong, scarf too tight?" he starts to choke him with the scarf around his neck as a group of his friends laugh at him as Eridan swats him away.

"I said fuck off Cro!"

The crowd fills with sarcastic Oohs. Cronus takes him by the collar and slams him against the locker.

"Hey!" you hear a voice. It's coming from you. They look over at you as Cronus lets go of Eridan.

You speak up, "Leave him alone."

Wolf whistles come from the crowd. As Cronus turns towards you.

"And just who is this fine piece of ass?" he leans up, a bit too close for comfort.

You back up a bit and scoff, "I'm his girlfriend."

Laughter fills the air as a tall, lanky pot dealer you know as Gamzee, comes and puts an arm around you.

"Sis, if you want a real man, call up any motherfucker in this group. 'Cause any of us are 10 times more of a man than he is." He gestures to his group of friends who all give suggestive smiles to you. You shiver in disgust as Eridan grabs your hand and pulls you away.

"Common, Fef." He says as profanities are shouted from the crowd. You walk out of the building and into the parking lot, silently.

"I swear," Eridan breaks the silence, "One day I'm gonna kill 'em all."

"Eridan, don't say that. Cronus is-"he cuts you off,

"-An abusive prick."

"-Your brother."

"That's just it. It makes it so much worse. He bullies me at school and at home. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I'm fuckin' trapped!" he gets in his black Nisan and slams the door, turning on the engine.

"One day I'm going to buy a gun and kill them all." He swears as he drives away.

Eridan has always been an angry person and every time he gets picked on, he always says he's going to kill them all one day. You never have seen him get physical, so you don't think he's any treat to anyone but himself.

You walk to your car and drive off and spend an afternoon with Sollux.

The next day at school is quite the same. Homeroom, Spanish, Civics, Choir, English, Lunch, Algebra, P.E., and Art. But as you walk back to your locker with Sollux, disgusting where to eat, when you hear a slam. You turn the corner to see Cronus slamming Eridan is into the locker, blood gushing from his nose. Cronus walks away with his group laughing at his brother.

"Eridan!" you run over, Sollux following behind.

"Eridan, what happened?!"

"I told Cro that no girl would ever sleep with him because he's a fuckin' creep." He stood up and limped over to pick up his glasses.

"You shouldn't have provoked him." Sollux spoke up.

"Who the hell asked you?! Fef, tell your friend to leave!"

You kinda agreed with Sollux, "But, he's sort of right…" you trailed off.

"Excuse me?!" Eridan snapped his strawberry-blonde head up.

"Well if you haven't of said that to him, he wouldn't have beat you up."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Fef, how could you even say that?"

"Common FF, let's go." Sollux tugged at me.

"You stay out of this!" Eridan growled.

"I'm sorry Eridan, but he's right." You frowned as you walked away with Sollux to the parking lot.

"One day I'll show everyone!" he screamed behind you, "One day all of them will die!"

You got to the mall and ate out with Sollux and stayed a bit later to talk more.

"Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him." You sigh.

"Eh, I don't see why you like him so much, I think you could do much better." He sipped at his banana smoothie.

"Sollux!"

"What, it's true."

"Don't say that. So many people pick fun at him and he doesn't deserve it. He's honestly a sweet guy!" you tried to convince him.

"I still think he's a pompous asshole." He shrugged.

You sigh, "Whatever, I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

You get up and walk to the bathroom through the back hall behind the food court. You splash some cold water on your face. You stay in there for about five minutes thinking about your fight with Eridan, when you hear a commotion in the hallway. You step out of the bathroom to see Cronus and his gang heading towards the boy's room until they see you.

"Well look who it is." Cronus smiled slyly, "Hey there doll face, how you doin'?" He puts an arm around you.

"Cronus, please leave me alone." You frowned.

"Hey! Whoa! I'm just askin' how you are!" he corners you with one hand, pressing against the wall. You turn to leave but Gamzee does the same thing on the other side of you.

"Common sis, what's the rush?"

You try and go between them as a big sweaty guy you know as Equius, blocked your escape. You're trapped and they move in closer. Gamzee starts to whisper filthy things in your ear. It makes your stomach turn, while Cronus is kissing your neck. Equius just stands there and watches. You try and push them away but Equius holds you down. Gamzee starts to feel you up and you scream only to be slapped in the face by Cronus. The rest of the group surrounds you chanting things like "Get some!" and "Fuck her into the ground!" and other filthy things that you don't wanna remember. You slap Gamzee as hard as you can and a string of profanities fly out of his mouth as he starts to choke you. You try to cry out but Equius knees you in the stomach and you drop down to the floor. They swarm you and you feel hands in awful places. You don't know what to do. You feel helpless-

"FF!" you hear miraculously.

"S-Sollux?"

"Get off her! FF! Guys stop!" you see Sollux hit Gamzee in the mouth only for all the others to pounce on him, leaving you bruised and bloody in the corner as they attack your best friend.

"Sollux!" you scream.

"FF! Ugh!" he gets kicked in the stomach, "Run! Get out of here!"

You blink and nod, still scared out of your mind. You run out the back hall and into the food court and search for the nearest mall cop. You tell him about a fight going on in the back hall He says something about back up in his walkie-talkie before running with a few others back into the hall.

"Fef!" you hear a familiar voice. You turn around to see Eridan, backpack over the shoulder and nose bruised, but cleaned up. His face was red.

"Fef, I wasn't done talking to you. I demand an apolo-"

"Eridan, I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna fight with you now." you say, tears streaming down your face.

He stops and stares in confusion, "Fef? What's wrong? What happened? Is this about the fight?"

You start bawling and angrily reply, "No! This isn't about the stupid fight! Your brother and his friends just sexually assaulted me!"

Eridan's expression turned from concerned to raging mad.

"They did WHAT?" his face turned a dark purple. "I'll kill them! I'll fucking kill them all!"

That was the last thing you wanted to hear.

"'Oh I'll kill 'em! One day I'll kill 'em! Someday I'll kill them all!' I'm sick of hearing that dumb sentence! If all you do is talk about it, why don't you just fucking do it already, huh?!" you snapped at him.

He lost his rage. His face went totally blank before letting out a little laugh. You gave him a confused look, when he sat his bag on the table and pulled out a medium-sized hand gun and a small bag of bullets. He threw you the empty backpack as you stood there frozen. Three mall cops push along Cronus' gang and Eridan lined up his gun with their heads. Time seemed to move so slow as his finger wrapped around the trigger. As soon as he pulled his finger back, the sound was like thunder ringing in your head. He had shot a guard and screams let loose in the air as he collapsed. He shot the other two with a menacing grin. Then one by one he picked off his brother's friends. Gamzee: gone. Equius: gone. Kurloz: gone. He reloaded his gun. You just stood there. You couldn't move. You were terrified, frozen in fear. Mituna; gone. Rufioh: gone. Karkat: gone.

He was laughing like a mad man like this was a _game_ to him. A _sick game_. You backed up a bit, dropping the backpack. Cronus cried as he looked around at all his dead friends, only to look back at the gun aimed at him.

"Eridan don't do it," he begged, "please. We're brothers!"

Eridan, without any hesitation, shot him done with a homicidal grin.

But you see from the corner of your eye, Sollux running out and covered in bruises, towards Eridan.

"FF! Run! Don't just stand there, go hide!" he screamed hoarse.

Eridan turned around abruptly and shot him straight through the heart.

"Sollux!" you cried. You blink tears back as you go hide behind a pillar, taking Sollux's words into action.

You hear the sound of Eridan reloading his gun and shooting down civilians and laughing like a mad man. No. He _was_ a mad man.

The screams dissipated. You cried silently behind the pillar in Skaia mall. Your name is Feferi Peixes and you look around the corner to see your boyfriend, Eridan Ampora, holding a gun in his right hand, exhausted and covered in blood, raise the gun up to his head and pull the trigger. His body falls to the ground with a slam.

"Eridan!" you screamed. You crawled to his body and held his head, "No! No! You weren't supposed to do this! Why did you do this? Eridan!" you cry as police sirens wail from outside the building as you hold him and weep.

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you lost everything you could ever want in life. You lost your happy attitude from a fight, your so called beauty to a gang, your best friend to a mad man and your loving boyfriend to himself.


End file.
